Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for assessing the market readiness of a product. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for assessing the market readiness of a product via psycho-physiological mood mapping.
In the field of applied consumer neuroscience, it has been determined that people see, interpret and behave in the world via four (4) general steps: forming impressions; determining meaning and value; deliberating and analyzing; and speaking and acting. That is, as we interact with the world around us, we non-consciously take in information. As we find meaning and importance in these inputs, we become consciously aware of them, deciding how we will react.
Products are experienced via sensory systems of sight, smell, taste, touch and sound (i.e., five (5) dimensionally). Each is an opportunity for the product to communicate with the consumer. This experience forms impressions in the brain that affect mood and arousal levels while setting a context for the product. By helping product developers to understand the consumer experience through the senses, we help them uncover new opportunities for product innovation.
Background information for measuring emotion may be found in the following:    Bradley & Lang (1994). Measuring emotion: the Self-Assessment Manikin and the Semantic Differential. J Behav Ther Exp Psychiatry, 25(1):49-59;    Dan-Glauser, E. S., & Scherer, K. R. (2011). The Geneva affective picture database (GAPED): a new 730-picture database focusing on valence and normative significance, Behavior Research Methods, 43(2), 468-477; and    Mehrabian & Russell (1974). The basic emotional impact of environments. Percept Mot Skills, 38(1):283-301.
The Positive and Negative Affect Schedule (PANAS) developed by Watson, Clark, and Tellegen (1988b).